The objective of the proposed project is to clarify the relationship between atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease, serum sex hormones, and risk factors for these disorders. To determine whether hyperestrogenemia is a prospective factor for myocardial infarction, stroke, and peripheral vascular disease, serum estradiol and testosterone levels will be measured using radioimmunoassay in a population of about 2,000 people aged 60 to 90 years with about an equal number of men and women. A history, physical examination, and an estimation of the known risk factors for atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease will also be carried out. The subjects will be re-examined at 2-year intervals. A statistical analysis will be done to determine whether hyperestrogenemia is a prospective factor for myocardial infarction, stroke, and peripheral vascular disease and whether correlations between serum sex hormone concentrations and risk factors for these disorders have occurred.